The missing secret
by Brigid FirePower
Summary: This is chapter one of a new fanfic I am writing. It has to do with a big secret that tasuki is hiding, and Chichiri seems to be involved!


The Malfunction  
  
  
  
  
  
*Warning* Why I'm writing this I don't know. I don't own anything on the list below.  
  
1)Fushuugi Yuugi 2) Chichiri, Tasuki, Nuriko, and Hotohori 3)The right to do what I did to Tasuki in any way, shape, or form, in this story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Part I Strange confessions  
  
  
  
"Why do you do this to me, Chiri-san??!!" Hotohori blurted out in the dining room at lunch that morning. "WHY do you hate me?!!" I was scared to tell them what I have hidden from the world for so long. They already didn't trust me for being a bandit, why would they trust me for something like this. They were already growing suspicious about me growing my hair out. I felt a strange sensation, when I had to run to the bathroom to hide my cowardly act that would easily reveal my secret if anyone saw this....caniving ritual, that needed to be tended to once a month. I hated it. It hated me right back. But it had to be done. When I returned to the dining room, I saw Hotohori's face blood red with rage, his infuriated gaze pointed like a sniper at Chichiris' head. He picked up a vase. I knew what was going on and even before he threw the vase I reacted. What seemed to take me a lifetime, lasted about a second. I took my right handand smaked Hotohori right on the face. He pointed his gaze at me and Threw the vase. At me. I dodged and grabbed the person closest to me, Mitsukake. We tumbled to the floor in a hollering mass and landed with a thump. I started cursing, as I always did. And Mitsukake and Hotohori blushed. I cursed more than ever and thought to myself " Now how am I going to tell him? He won't believe me after this!!" I was thinking as I stood up and brushed myself off. Hotohori had stopped blushing and began to revolt at Chichiri again. "HOW CAN YOU NOT LOVE ME??!!!" I froze. I knew what ws going on, and I didn't want to stay to hear about it. I ran from the room, hiding tears that shed from my eyes at a rapid rate. I knew it! Chichiri was with Hotohori. Greif filled me. The one person I had come to trust had turned on me by becoming more than friends with Hotohori. And knowing that, I could never tell my secret to him. It would leak to Hotohori, then to everyone else, and they would call me weak, and jealous. The thought of that had me vow to myself never to tell Chichiri or anyone else, my secret that would be hidden to the world. That's why I hate girls. But the truth would not be known to anyone, not even the prying eyes of my colleagues. Never. I sat on my bed, tears rolling down my face. *How could he do this* Rolled over in my mind over, and over, for what seemed like hours. The pain I felt was deeper than any cut. *I HAVE to tell someone* I tought, *But Chichiris' won't believe me, nor will he keep my secret. He'll blurt it out to everyone ON PURPOSE!!!* My mind was telling me lies because I was afraid of rejection....and shame. I decided to go tell CHichiri anyways. I was brave. I could handle losing more people that cared. I'd done it before. When I returned, Nuriko was having her turn at the fighting. He seemed pale and nervous, and how he could sttamer and shout was an enigma. " I.....L.......l....o.....v..v..." "What is it you cross-dressing PERVRT??!!" " I LOVE YOU, IDIOT!! You can't tell, or does your royalty or fake, empty passion for Chichiri BLIND YOUR wrecthed eyes? With every being of my soul, I LOVE YOU! Or can you not take that, YOUR HIGHNESS!!!!!!!" She began to throw furniture, at anything, and anyone, but Hotothori. A peice hit Chichiri, a stool. It hit his mask, which went skittering across the room. I hated it when he was in pain, for for one glittering, helpless moment I got a look at his beautifu face before I found myelf standing in front of Chichiri, Rekka Shinen in hand, Trying not to reveal anything in the way I spoke. "HOTOHORI!!!!NURIKO!!!!! If you EVER hurt Chi- ANYONE in my presence again, I swear to SUZAKU I will toast your eyes until they burn like Chi- BALLS OF FIREY PAIN!!!!"  
  
  
  
They kmew now. I knew it. And yet, I felt relived that all of that was over.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tasuki.....I'm sorry." Hotohori muttered. "I don't love Chichiri. I just felt helpless with out Nuriko loving me. But now that the truth came out, I can live in peace again. It was just that the secret was too much to bear. I'm sorry, Nuriko. I do love you." Oh great. They hadn't heard! I felt depressed and relieved at the same time. I was depressed that my secret hadn't been unleashed, yet relieved that I could save my secret. But I knew it might take a while for me to regain trust in Chichiri.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part II The lovers unite!!  
  
  
  
That night, the stars were bright, and I looked out my window when I heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" I asked calmly. I fihured it was Hotohori coming to apologize again. I would say he's forgiven again, and he'd leave me in peace for another fifteen minutes or so. "It's Chichiri na no da." Suzaku! Chichiri?! Coming to see me?! I went to the door and opened it to a startled Chichiri carrying two staffs. "I wanted to know if I could teach you how to use a staff. It would be useful if you got Rekka shinen lost, or damaged, or something. I need to pay you back for what happened this morning. I knew Hotohori was not in love with me. I could tell. But anyways, do you want the lessons? I automatically nodded. If anything was going to rebuild my trust in Chichiri, then I better take it. He handed me the second staff, made of polished Oak, Shiny, and without scratch. I vowed to keep it that way as long as I could. He agreed to start the lessons at dawn. I decided if I wanted to get up in time, I'd have to hit the hay. I climbed under the covers and laid y head down n the pillow. My head with thoughts of CHichiri in it, I fell into a blissful sleep. Point of view change=POFC *The two characters we will be switching between are Tasuki, who we were just on, to Chichiri*  
  
POFC2Chichiri!!!  
  
*I'm glad he said yes. I want to regain his trust.* I open his door a crack. *His fangs stick out when he's sleeping* I thought as I crept back to my room. *If he had said no, I would've been crushed* I pondered * And yet, I felt he sensed that*  
  
POFC2Tasuki  
  
A soft knock on my door awakened me, but I faked it so he had to come in and shake me. I acted really peeved at it, but I actually liked that. Maybe I was ragaining my trust quicker than I thought, I dooned my usual garb and wearily drank a glass of sake. I then cleaned up the dining room a little from yesterday and headed outside, when from Hotohoris' room I hear: "Thenks for the sleepover, Nuriko!' "Anytime" I heard Nuriko's voice muttering, as if he was not quite yet awake. I stifled a laugh and headed out the door. Chichiri was waiting and ready on the lawn. I was ready for action, so I sat down beside him and imitated his poisition. I had been sitting there fo rawhile when the peace was absorbed and I dozed off. I was in a dream. A wonderful, luxrious dream where I had no worries or cares. I was with Chichiri, and the only thing I cared about was making him happy......He in a white unbuttoned shirt, his heavenly gaze set on me......and as our lips were about to touch........  
  
WHACK!  
  
"What the @*(#@??!!" I screamed. I was NOT very happy to instead finding us kissing, I found myself getting whacked in the head hard by Chichiris' staff. I was ashamed at letting myself doze off like that. As I was about to flee into the house, I heard voices inside the house. "Look at that! Tasuki got whacked! Heeheehee!" Miaka's poisonous giggle was ripping through my ears. I turned on Chichiri, acting enraged, yet happy he wasn't laughing. "What the %(&(&# did you do that for??!!" "Lesson one: Never let you guard down, even while meditating. If you medidtate correctly, you can sense when I'm not watching, and when I'm going to strike. It's in your Ki. Try it. I sighed and sat down next to Chichiri. I Felt him being dormant, yet watching me. He then lunged and grabbed my hand. My senses flew off balance, and I almost let the pleasure of him grasping my hand stop me from reacting. But I did NOT like getting hit with a stick, so I found a weak spot, eyes still closed at whacked him, right under the chin. He hollered, grasping his chin before he fell to the ground, unconsious. I was humiliated! I HATED hurting Chichiri. I felt as if a part of me was killed whenever I hurt that precious man.  
  
POFC2 Chichiri  
  
When I awoke from the blow, I sensed Tasuki before he knew I was awake. He looked so ashamed, even though he should be proud. I have never known a student with such potenial as to knock out his teacher the first day of practiece. Besides me, na no da. "Chichiri, I'm so sorry. Maybe I shouldn't take lessons anymore. I don't want to hurt you." "Stop taking lessons no da?!" I tried not to yell, but the thought of squandering all that potential was so infuriating."I'm going to force you to take lessons na no da. You're going to be the best on this planet, besides me, no da. You have so much potential, you could be better than I am if you had started earlier no da." Tasuki seemed to take a while to register this. His beautiful eyes glazed over in joy. His eyes are so pretty..........And his hair looked so graceful......He was like a demon...yet an angel of beauty...why did I have such a strange feeling for him? He's a good friend...That's all...or is it more..? No! He would think me an idiot to love him, much less like him.......  
  
POFC2 Tasuki  
  
I walked out of the room, lighthearted that I had not destroyed my one chance to get him alone to tell him my secret. It would be perfect. Just so perfect. It would be on my birthday, three days from now, and they would plan a surprise party. They'd send me on a fishing trip, and when we came back gloomy because we didn't catch anything, They'd throw me a big surprise party. And Houji would come. and Chichiri would be the only person to know..........that it wasn't my eighteenth birthday. It would be my twenty-fourth. And he would know the bigger portion of the secret. It would all go so perfectly. I couldn't wait. I went to my room to practice my speech. I practied telling him I was really twenty-four. And that other part of the secret, but I didn't say that part out loud because I din't want anyone else to find out. I was finishing up the first part when Hotohri walked in. Great. He now knew. "You're twenty four in three days?!?!" He blurted. "Yes. I don't care, though. It makes me feel old. You can tell everyone if ya want to." "Only if you don't care." He said solmnly. 'I don't." He skipped out of the room grinning at his snooping's sucess. well, at least he didn't know my BIG secret. I sighed, and laid down on the bed. When I awoke, It was the next morning and Chichir was shaking me again. I got up, refreshed, after 11 hours of sleep, how couldn't I be, and raced downstairs. Two more days until my surprise party and Chichiris' surprise from me. He'd love me....it, alot. He would never leave me again. Never. I skipped drinking sake that morning, and Chichiris' face lit up with surprise 'You find it easier to concentrate without being drunk?' "Yep. Come on, let's go!' As we walked out of the kitchen, I realized the rest of the group had been in the other room, and they were all stone-faced at the fact that I decided to go throught the morning without sake. We arrived on the lawn and began our medidtation. We had padded our staffs so that we would prevent future injury. He then instructed me to get up, and medidtat e with my eyes open. I did, and I could still sense his movements. I was blocking well, but only dared to hit him once in the abdomen. I knocked the breath out of him and he was on the ground laughing. We both laughed, but I laughed softly to hear his sweet,melodius one above mine. My heart melted. It was all going perfectly. I could tell him now. no problem. I awoke the day of my birthday to find Chichiri standing by the door, a bottle of tea in his hand. He looked happy today. He was also wearing is mask, so that would be a na no da!. But anyways,I got dressed and he took me outside. "We're going for a walk. Come on. You know they're throwing you a party, but they want you out of the house so it's a "surprise". So, does it feel good to be my age?" "Yep. I need to tell you something when we get in the forest.Let's go!" We mounted the horse when I looked down at my chest. Holy Suzaku! I had forgotten something geting dressed this morning. Luckly, my bust wasn't that big, so Chichiri wouldn't notice that I'm a girl until I told him. We reached a grove, with cherry blossom trees everywhere. We sat down underneath one and Chichiri gave me a present. It was a metal staff top, with elagant curves, It looked alot like his. He then said read the inscription. I did. And it was the sweetest thing to hit me ever in my life.  
  
'I LOVE YOU WITH EVERY FIBER OF MY BEING, YOUR HIGHNESS."  
  
It took a while for me to decide to tell him I had been hiding since I was twelve that I was a girl. "Chichiri?" "Yes, Tasuki?" "What would you do if I were a girl?" "I would do this" He had put two and two together. I knew he had. It was probably when I scrambled from the kitchen with blood on the seat of my pants. But what he did next surprised me more. He pulled me into a passionate kiss, and I had never felt better in my entire life. It felt so good to be in his arms. But I was worried about telling the rest of the group. I had been hiding it beacause I was the uknown Princess, hidden by her parents and only seen by a blue-haired servant who wished to marry me, but was betrothed to another. He was enjoyed when he found his fiancee kissing his friend, for he knew that they belonged together, and he could be with his flame-haired love, me. His friend decided he had seen to much, so he tried to kill Chichiri, but failed, and Chichiri gained his scar. It then snapped in my mind. He wants me back. And I want him. I dove into his arms, and we lay there,snuggled under the grove, lucky to be together once more. I didn't give if anyone knew anymore. Chichiri had fixed everything he could, and it was the best birthday ever. 


End file.
